masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Healing Spell
This article is about the unit ability called "Healing Spell". For the Life spell with the exact same function, see Healing. Healing Spell is one of the many Unit Abilities available in Master of Magic. During combat, a unit with Healing Spell can create an effect very similar to that of the spell Healing - but with a few key differences. The unit may only use this ability once per battle, at any friendly target, and does not need to spend any or Spell Skill in order to do so. All Priests possess the Healing Spell ability, and they are the only units that have this ability. It cannot be added to any other unit artificially. Note that other spell-casting units may be able to cast Healing, but they must expend in order to do so, and can be countered by various effects during the attempt. Description Priests have the unique ability of being able to channel magic energy via their staves and use it to instantly heal themselves or other units. Though the amount of restored health is small, it can nonetheless be enough to return a low-tier unit to combat effectiveness, or prevent a more powerful unit from dying during combat. Effect During battle, it is possible to activate a unit's Healing Spell ability exactly once. This is done by selecting that unit, clicking the "Spell" button in the combat menu, and selecting the unit's name. The game then prompts you for a valid target - i.e. any friendly unit on the battlefield. When the ability is activated, the game essentially casts the Healing spell at the designated target. The targeted unit will regain either or as many as required to restore it to full health, whichever is lower. receiving this effect may regain one or more of their lost , if any, as a result of being healed. Note that Undead units cannot be healed, and should never be targeted by this spell. Furthermore, while it is possible to target the Healing Spell ability at a unit that's already at full health, this will have no effect and will waste the ability for the current battle. Activating a unit's Healing Spell ability costs it all of its remaining Movement Allowance for this turn. A unit that has already spent all of its Movement Points cannot use Healing Spell until the next turn. A unit may only use its Healing Spell ability once per battle. Note that the Healing Spell can still be countered by spells such as Counter Magic or by a Node's dispelling aura. Units with Default Healing Spell Each and every unit of Priests in the game possesses the Healing Spell ability. There are 4 such units, each belonging to a different Race: High Men Priests Nomad Priests Beastmen Priests Dark Elf Priests The Healing Spell ability should be conserved until absolutely necessary, since it can only be used once per battle. Also remember that it is often better to cast this spell at a weakened , since healing such a unit will also restore some of its combat effectiveness (assuming it manages to restore any lost back to life). If a is close to death however, the few restored from the Healing Spell may mean the difference between life and death for that unit. In any case, try to make sure that your target is suffering from at least , otherwise the Healing Spell wouldn't fulfill its healing potential. Note that spell-casting units may be capable of casting the Healing spell. However, that is not the same as having the Healing Spell ability. Casting the Healing spell requires from the caster's own pool, and thus may be cast several times per battle. Acquiring Healing Spell No known spell or effect can add the Healing Spell ability to a unit that does not already possess it. As a result, Priests are the only units to have the Healing Spell ability. Category:Abilities